


once a guardian, always a guardian

by Omeganixtra



Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [20]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, Uldren is resurrected, beware for here be canon-typical violence, every single hunter is pissed and they ain't alone, the vanguard being spectactular fuck-ups, what might bungie do with this??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: “No,” she denies, vehemently. “He will never be a Guardian.”“Tell that to the Ghost that deemed him worthy.”





	once a guardian, always a guardian

**Author's Note:**

> day 20: “You could have talked about it, you know.”

It happens in less than half of a second.

The scream of utter _rage_ that comes out of Meera takes everyone close to her by surprise and Tora scarcely has time to reach out and get a grip around her as the Hunter rushes forward, knife drawn and teeth bared.

Around him he can hear the worried shouts as Guardians immediately rush to where the commotion is happening, but all of his focus goes to holding back the shrieking and raging woman in his arms.

“Mee, fer fuck’s sake, _calm down_!” he hisses and lets out a muffled curse when her elbow connects with his stomach.

“_You_!” Meera howls as she struggles against the iron grasp that Tora has around her upper body. “Bastard! _Murderer_!”

One of her arms escapes, the one holding the knife, and she hurls it blindly at the Awoken man standing not even twenty feet away. It connects with his shoulder with a quiet _thunk_ and he stumbles backwards with a yelp as his hand curls around the wound and a Ghost materializes in a flash of light to heal the damage.

“No fuckin’ way,” Tora breathes as he takes in the scene in front of him. “This ain’t possible…”

Uldren Sov, the man who killed Cayde-6, prince of the Awoken and possibly the biggest prick this side of the Milky Way, stands awkwardly, eyes wide in surprise and pain, with pale skin and a harried expression. He’s a far cry from the arrogant bastard who sent their Fireteam on a goose chase after the eye of a Gate Lord and later broke out from the Prison of Elders.

But Tora’s not the only one who appears to be surprised—or angry, for that matter—to see Uldren here at the Tower, of all places.

Guardians of all ages, of all generations, are watching the Awoken prince with barely held back contempt—some even openly brandishing their knives or fists or guns as they circle him like predators waiting for their prey to make a mistake. The way that some of the Hunters are eyeing him is anything but reassuring.

“Tora, let me—_let me go_!” Meera screams and struggles as he unconsciously tightens his grip around her. “_I’ll kill him_!”

“You most certainly will not.”

A sea of Guardians part as Zavala and Ikora appear, no doubt drawn by the commotion.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Deadly.”

“He murdered Cayde. He shot a member of the Vanguard with no remorse and you’re letting him off the fucking hook?!”

“He is a Guardian now.”

“No,” she denies, vehemently. “He will _never_ be a Guardian.”

“Tell that to the Ghost that deemed him worthy.”

At that, Meera storms off without even a single glance back, Tora at her heels as his confused shouts echo throughout the courtyard.

“That… could have gone better,” Ikora mutters as she shifts, for once without the aloof aura of an esteemed Warlock.

“You could have talked about it, you know,” Zalli says as he pins her with a dead-on stare and huffs. “You’ve only brought this upon yourselves.”

He leaves as well.

He has a sister to comfort.


End file.
